


Beebos in the bathroom

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Zari is determined to convince Sara and Ava to install another bathroom on the Wave Rider, so she comes up with a rather creative method of protest.





	Beebos in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by James Veitch's duck story which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5d8pVg3Qtg

“We need to talk about the bathroom.” Sara begins the meeting she called of the Legends.

“Are we getting another one?” Zari asks hopefully.

“No, not yet.”

They all collectively groan.

“I’m sorry I want one too but we need a Time Bureau certified plumber and tiler and unfortunately Ava doesn’t have the time or the resources to vet people for these jobs at the moment.”

“She has a vested interest in this.”

“She does. But her priorities lie with fixing time and expelling fairytale creatures. So because we are going to have to stick to one bathroom for the time being. So due to this and the current state of the bathroom we are going to need some ground rules. Firstly, we will need to keep our stuff together and neat. To help with this, I have gotten you all these containers.” She holds up a white, plastic container without a lid, with a piece of masking tape with ‘Zari’ written on it in permanent marker. 

“You can decorate it however you like and store whatever you want to in it.”

“Anything?” Zari clarifies, a scheming look in her eyes. 

“Yes… providing it is not alive.” She adds

Zari’s face falls slightly “oh ok.”

 

*

“You were going to put spiders in your basket weren’t you?” Wally asks Zari while they are playing video games.

“No… I was going to use cockroaches. I figured they seem to be able to survive anything, so they could probably survive time jumping.”

“That’s a great idea are you still going to do it?” He enquired.

She shakes her head. “No, but I still want to make a statement in some way. Do you have any ideas?” 

“No, I’ll let you know if I think of anything. I’m sure you’ll come up with something great though.”

“Thanks.” She replies sincerely.

At that moment Ray walks in wearing a shirt adorned with Beebo and the words ‘Beebo love love loves you!’

“Dinner’s ready.” He informs them cheerfully.

Zari follows him out of the room with a smirk on her face.

 

*

The next day Sara inspects the bathroom to see if the baskets had worked. It wasn’t a permanent solution but if she could just install some temporary order in the bathroom until Ava could provide them the resources to build another bathroom. To her surprise, the Legends had packed away their stuff neatly in their new baskets. Except Zari. She pulled Zari’s basket out to discover a blue furry creature staring back at her.

“Zari!”

Zari runs into the bathroom.

“Is everything ok Captain?!”

Sara lifts up the beebo.

“What’s this.”

“That’s my Beebo.”

They stare awkwardly for a couple of seconds, as Sara tries to think of an appropriate response. 

“You said we could keep anything in our baskets as long as they weren’t alive.” Zari elaborates. Sara couldn’t argue with that. 

“That’s fair. Where are you storing your toiletries.”

“Wally is letting me share his basket.”

Sara thinks before nodding approvingly. “Ok.”

*  
“So what did Sara have to say about the newest residents of our bathroom?” Wally asks Zari as she walks into their room after her talk with Sara.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?” He asked surprised.

“She’s fine with it.”

“So what are you going to do now?” He inquired.

“This isn’t over, we just need more Beebos.” She said determinedly.

“I hate to spoil your plan but where exactly are we going to store them?”

“I was hoping you could store a couple in your basket and we could ask the others if they are willing to as well.”

“It’s worth a try.”

*

Slowly Sara sees the number of Beebos increase incremently each day. As soon as Zari’s basket is full, Wally’s begins to fill up then Ray’s then Nate’s… and so on until all the baskets except Sara's were filled. Including Gideon's (Sara didn't give Gideon a basket so she isn't exactly sure where that came from).

Sara pretends to ignore them. She changes the subject whenever Beebo comes up, which is a lot. 

So, in response the Legends became more creative. Every morning they would rearrange Beebos into iconic scenese from history all over the bathroom. Sara filled up the bath only to return to find a replication of the iconic titanic movie scene complete with one mini beebo floating on a piece of soap holding onto another small beebo as it sinks slowly into the water.

Every night the Beebos are magically packed neatly into the baskets. 

*

One morning Ava found some Beebos re-enacting the moon landing on the closed toilet scene. “Sara, why are there beebos in your bathroom?” Ava asked when she came to visit Sara later.

“Zari is holding a protest to try and get a new bathroom.” She replied casually without glancing up from her crossword. 

“Tell her that I am sorry but the bureau doesn’t have the resources right now.”

“I understand.”

“Speaking of which there’s a board meeting tomorrow and I was wondering if you were able to come? It would be a good opportunity to voice any concerns you have on behalf of the Legends."

"Thanks, I'm sure I can leave them for a couple of hours without them messing up time." 

"Are you?" 

"Not really but I had Gideon install a programme which when activated restricts the ability of the Wave rider to time jump, so at least they are limited to only making a mess on the Waverider." 

 

*

"I'm going to a meeting at the Time Bureau. Does anyone have anything they want me to raise with the board?" They all raise their hands. "That isn't to do with getting another bathroom." They all lower their hands slowly. 

"I also want to bring up the Beebo situation in the bathroom. It's getting out of hand. I understand that Beebo is cute and our mascot. So you can keep three." 

"Six?" Zari begins to barter. 

"Four." 

"Five?"

" Five is ok. So when I get back, I want to see no more than five beebos, understood?" 

"They all nod in understanding. 

*

“Ok, Sara and Ava are at their meeting so now is the time to act.”

On cue Ray comes out with a giant box and his shrink ray.

“You want us to clean up?” Mick asks, clearly disgusted by the idea.

“Not exactly. We are going to shrink majority of them and put them in the box. But Sara did say we could keep five…”

“ Zari what exactly are you planning? You told me the plan was to shrink them all.”

“It is except the five which Sara said we can keep.”

“What are we going to do with those?”

“You’ll see.” She smirks.

 

*

Sara and Ava walk out of a time breach into the kitchen to a bizarre scene: all the Legends eating lunch together, calmly. 

“What did you do?” Sara asks suspiciously.

“ Oh hi Captain, hi Ava, how was your meeting?” Zari greets them innocently. 

“Zari… did you break time?”

“No, we just thought we should have lunch together because we rarely do. We also made you some pancakes, they are sitting on the bench over there.”

Sara and Ava shared worried glances. 

“Nothing bad happened I promise.” Ray attempted to reassure them.

“Ok.” Sara attempted to sound somewhat more assured.

“Thanks for the pancakes but Ava and I still have some business to take care of, so we will leave you guys to enjoy your lunch.”

*

Sara and Ava walk to the bridge. 

“So what do you think they did?” Ava asked Sara once they were out of earshot. 

“I have absolutely no idea but we should be able to get some answers on the bridge.”

They stop as soon as they get to the bridge.

“Oh.My.Beebo!” Ava exclaimed.

Sitting in three of the chairs were two giant beebos. One was dressed in Ray’s atom suit, the one on the far right was dressed in Zari’s suit and other was dressed in a suit.

“Five.” 

“Sorry?”

“I told them they could have five. So there are three more somewhere. Gideon?”

“Yes Captain?” Gideon materialises but instead of her usual form she is a giant beebo.

“Nevermind…”

“Did Zari do this?” Ava queries.

“Probably.”

“Captain sorry to interrupt your investigation but there’s a level 5 aberration in Ancient Greece involving a dragon.”

*

After their trip to Ancient Greece Sara and Ava completely forget that they had yet to find the two remaining giant beebos.

They hurry into the training room to get some privacy. Sara begins to kiss Ava, as she gets the light switch. As soon as the light switch Ava’s eyes widen as she discovers a large figure the same height as her and dressed in one of her suits embracing another similar creature that is suspended from Sara's salmon ladder.

Sara noticing her girlfriend’s apprehension pulls back. 

“Aves?”

Silently, Ava spins her around to show her what was the source of her shock.

“I found the other two.”

*

A month later Sara sends the Legends on a mission using the jump ship.

“Why can’t we use the Wave rider?”

“ The Time Bureau needs it for maintenance.” She explains.

The Legends’ eyes instantly light up.

“Are we getting another bathroom?!” Ray asks excitedly.

“It’s a surprise.” Sara answers coyly.

*

They return to find Ava standing on the bridge.

“Your new bathroom is ready, it's in Rip’s old weapon room.” Ava announces and instantly all the Legends except for Sara race to go find it.

“How long do you think it will be until-“ Before Sara can finish her question shocked screams erupt from the new bathroom. They both laugh as the Legends come running back to the bridge followed by a giant Beebo spouting its catch phrases.

“Nevermind. How did you get Gary to agree to do this?”

“Gary loves Beebo he was so excited to be able to do this.”

“So how do you like the new bathroom?” Sara asks as the Legends continue to run around the Wave rider, too out of breath to answer.


End file.
